The Battlegrounds of Engagement
by Kara-of-the-Rainbows
Summary: Marriage: the long awaited dream that every young woman yearns to experience. However, in a world where money and connections means everything marriage is more like a prison sentence. Will these two be able to find common ground? Or will the desperation of wanting some form of control ruin their life and their family name? KyoyaXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people of ! This story does contain an OC, so if that sort of thing isn't your cup of tea I suggest you to turn away now. As for those of you who choose to stay, I look forward to whatever input/advice you may have. I do hope you enjoy it. (And if you do, Don't worry this is just the prologue.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC. OHSHC doesn't belong to me.**

She glared at the parcel on her desk. The brown package seemed to taunt her; sneer at her. The package was in perfect condition, not a scratch on the damn thing. She was sure it was mocking her, laughing at the chains that would now and forever hold her down. Of course this package would be in pristine condition _his type_would have it no other way.

The petite blond gave a small huff as she stood; hands flat on the desk. "I will not have it go down like this. I am not a doll bent to follow others commands." The furious girl turned a 180 on her heel, heading to an over-sized bed with a suitcase to match.

Double checking that all was in order she gave one final glance at the space around her. In all honesty she wish she didn't have to leave, that she could stay here in her protective bubble, but it was time for her to fly on her own.

She gave one final sigh. The only other noise was the soft sound of the door closing, as she stepped out and onto the path that had been paved for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys have no idea how happy you made me. Haha, I was worried about my story, but after seeing those notifications I'm relieved. :) Since my first one was so short I made sure to make this update as quick as I could. So I do hope you enjoy it. It's a pleasure to have you lovely people reading my story. So...enjoy. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me!**

* * *

Quiet footsteps sounded through the empty hallways of Ouran Academy. Curious eyes of green glanced around at her surroundings; her schedule clutched in hand. She paused outside of classroom 1-A, double checking the sign.

Her hand rested on the door knob. A new school, a new country, a new life: In all honesty she didn't want to go in. Being the new kid would be bad enough, but to be the new kid from a different country, where a different language was spoken, she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a bit intimidated. Sure she could speak Japanese, her Father had moved from Japan when he fell in love with her mother. But, in her old world where she was surrounded by the Italian dialect; she was going to miss it.

She scoffed, how could she even feel home sick? Surely it was better to be away? She could consider this a break from her over controlling parents. Besides, her parents were the ones sending her into this misery; deciding her life for her. It just wasn't fair how they were allowed to make their own choices and she was left to follow orders.

Her eyes filled with determination, she would not make this easy on anyone. For them to expect her to give up her life without a fight was an insult to her birth.

She turned the knob and walked in, ready for the upcoming war.

From the moment she walked into the room all eyes were on her. Suddenly she felt very nervous. All noise had ceased when she entered, it was almost as if they were all waiting for her to do some kind of trick.

"Ah, you must be the new student. We've been expecting you Miss Akiyama," The teacher turned her attention to the class, "This is Rosabella Akiyama, she's a transfer from Italy."

"Uh, yeah…it's nice to meet you guys…." Rosabella was unsure of what to say, especially with all those eyes staring at her. Almost forgetting she bowed hastily, before quickly moving to an empty desk.

"So…Rosie, what brings you to Japan?" A devilish voice sounded behind her.

"It's an odd time for a student to transfer," said another voice, almost as if finishing the others thought.

Rosabella turned around and found herself staring at two identical faces, each baring a Cheshire's grin. "First off, my name is Rosabella, not Rosie. Secondly, it's none of your business."

"Awh, but we want to be your friend,"

"And friends share secrets. So…Why are you in Japan? Hmmm?"

"Are you having problems in Italy? Getting a break from your Parents? Is your Mom planning to expand overseas?" The older of the two continued.

These two weren't going to give up, were they? It's as if they couldn't understand something as simple as privacy.

Just as Rosabella was about to open her mouth, another came to her aid.

"Leave her alone, Hikaru, Kaoru."

Rosie glanced over at the owner of the voice.

Deep brown eyes stared back at her, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," Haruhi gestured to each twin as they were introduced.

The newcomer smiled back, "I'm Rosabella, but you can call me Rosie."

The twins made a sour face at this.

Haruhi smiled, "I could show you around the school during lunch if you want?"

Rosabella smiled; delighted to have met such a friendly person. "I'd like that." Rosabella turned around signaling the end of the conversation for now; doodling for the rest of class as the teacher droned on.

/\\\\\\\\\

The twins latched on to either side of Haruhi's arms.

"Haruhi~!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang, "It looks like the poor new girl may have a thing for you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, tired of the twin's antics.

"Just because someone smiles at you doesn't mean their head over heels for you."

"Haruhi and Rosie sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They broke into a fit of laughs.

/\\\\\\\

Rosabella ran down a hall way laughing, an angry reddish-brown haired male, donning a pony-tail chased after her. It was only third period and she already managed to find some mischief to get into. She had almost successfully pulled off a prank on some kid from class 1-D, but had unfortunately been caught in the act.

She turned the corner sharply, her blond hair flying in the air around her.

**_THUMP_**

Rosabella fell to the ground, landing harshly on her butt, "Owww…Hey! You should really be paying more attention to where you walking." She rubbed her bum.

"I wasn't the one running around in the hallways," A cool voiced retorted, reaching for his glasses.


End file.
